


swimming pool

by angelsprunch



Series: song based fics [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: stan and bill are teaching georgie how to swim at the quarry





	swimming pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swimming Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334664) by The Front Bottoms. 



> i started off with a lot of ideas with this, but i fell asleep while writing it and when i woke up i ran out of inspo so i'm sorry if this is rushed. send in more requests to my tumblr @ dadsharrington

“C-come on, Georgie, just kick your f-feet.” 

 

They were at the quarry and Georgie was set on learning how to swim. Stan had a lingering feeling that the child already knew and simply wanted the attention from Bill and Stan, but neither of the older boys seemed to mind. Stan watches as Georgie’s head bobs under and he’s quick to reach out to help the boy back above the water. Watching as the little boy struggles to swim, Stan can’t help but relate. Maybe not completely, but Stan often feels like he’s drowning when he’s around Bill and that Bill is the only one who knows how to save him. If it was for Bill, though, Stan would gladly hold his breath and duck underwater until the taller male told him to resurface.

 

“What if we m-move to more shallow water?”

“No! I can do this!”

 

Stan sighs and watches on from his spot beside Georgie as the brothers argue. Perhaps Bill would never love Stanley back and he’d always feel like he was choking on water when he was near the boy. Maybe it was Stan’s own fault that Bill was in love with Beverly and not him. He knew that he was too focused on what happened with It, too focused on anything of the past. Richie would sometimes joke that Stan would spend so much time in the past that he’d miss his own present. The comment would typically go ignored, or as ignored as Stan could make it. Perhaps Stan was growing used to things not going his way with how much he analyzed the losers’ past. 

 

“I’m n-not responsible if you d-drown.”

“I’m not going to drown, Billy!”

 

There’s a sigh as the brothers begin to argue and Stan moves to lift Georgie out of the water. It’s a successful attempt at stopping the arguing. “Why don’t you copy me, Georgie? I know you can touch here. When I put you down I want you to stand and watch me, then do what I do.” he says, placing Georgie back in the water. When the boy stands up and looks at Stan expectantly. A ghost of a smile crosses Stan’s face as he moves on the water so that he can lay down in the water and allow his body to float on the surface. Bill seems to understand what Stan is trying to teach Georgie and he puts a hand on the boy’s back so that he can help Georgie float like Stan.

 

"I'm doing it, Billy! I'm doing it!"

 

Bill's laughter filled Stan's ears and he could have sworn that it was the best sound he's ever heard. A smile graced the curly haired boy's face and Bill assumed it was because Georgie was finally getting the hang of it. Stan moved so he was standing in the water once more and a shiver ran down his spine as the water dripped from his hair. "Alright, now try to roll over on your stomach while keeping your head above water. Don't freak out if you go under, just hold your breath. If you kick your feet then you should be able to stay up." Stan explained to the child. He looked nervously between the boys, but Georgie did as he was told. It took a few tries, but the boy was able to keep his head above the water. A proud smile fell on both Bill and Stan's faces as they watched Georgie swim around the quarry. 

 

"S-stay out of the deep water."

 

If Georgie had heard his brother, the boys wouldn't know. The older boys saw each other smiling and Bill opened his mouth to speak, but ended up closing it and settling on watching his brother kick around the quarry. Occasionally Georgie would wander a bit too deep into the water and Bill would call for him to come back. Stan had moved to sit on the rocks, letting the sun dry him while he watched the two. When Bill realized that Stan was no longer beside him, he joined his friend on the rocks.

 

“Thank you for h-helping.”

“My pleasure. I don’t mind being around Georgie. He’s a good kid.”

 

Bill stared at his friend who had his gaze trained on the trees opposite them. It seemed like whenever Bill was near Stan, he was focusing on the trees. He knew that his friend was searching for birds, but sometimes he wondered if there was more as to why Stan never seemed to be looking at Bill. There was more that Bill wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure how to say it. Despite the stutter, he tended to have a way with words. Now just wasn’t one of those times. With a dramatic sigh, Bill focused on his brother once more only to catch him edging into the deeper water.

 

The trees didn’t seem to have anything of interest to Stan. He figured that Georgie’s splashing and the brothers’ arguing had scared away any birds. Not that Stan hadn’t mentally catalogued just about every bird in Derry. Still, he kept an eye out for anomalies. He was just about to lay back on the rocks so he could feel the full effects of the sun when Bill’s voice caught him off-guard. “Y-you know, I kind of l-look forward to time with just u-us.” Stan stared at his friend who wasn’t even looking at him when he spoke. There was a short silence between the two before Stan gave in. “Why?”

 

Bill eyed Georgie before shrugging and turning his attention to Stan. There was the occasional glance in his brother’s direction, but his primary focus was just Stan. “I don’t k-know.” Lie. “There’s j-just some stuff that’s e-easier without Georgie.” Partial truth. Stan only looked more confused as he stared at his friend. Carefully, the boy inched closer to Bill and ignored the flush in his cheeks. “Like what?” he challenged, feeling a bit bold. Now it was Stan’s turn to watch the little boy.

 

“Things like this.”

 

Bill leaned in and kissed Stan.

  
  
  



End file.
